Voices in the Dark
by Xenter
Summary: What if an acolyte of the damned was stranded in the icy north of Westeros? What if there were more to this abomination creature of the scourge? With the dark voice no longer influencing its mind, it now played by its own rule as a new master shall forced the world to its knee. The damned stands ready... for it only wish to serve... right? right?
1. Prologue

**Voices in the Dark**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**Warning:** This story contains Warcraft 3 games mechanics! I honestly don't know the lore of warcraft in depth, but it's not important to know. If you played the third game (WC3) then you have sufficient knowledge to understand this story fully.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Prologue]=<strong>

As the master commanded, I strived to obey. That was the will of the Lich King, and I am, but a humbled servant; one of countless others. This chilling place was oddly familiar, but it was not the same as the frozen land of the Icecrown Glacier where my master had resided. The reason was simple – the master's voice could no longer be heard in my psych. With the connection lost, I too, had lost my purpose.

The whispering wind pierced my fragile frame under the loosened purple and black robe as I wandered aimlessly in the frozen woods, longing for the soothing voice that filled my mind in perfect comfort once more. A long wavy dagger was tied to the sash of my belt, tinkling against the adjacent the leather pouch with every footprint I left behind in the snow. They were the gifts granted to me by the cult of the dammed while my immortal soul was bounded by shackles made of ice and magic. It was nothing new as all those that served the eternal will of the night were the same.

Rubbing my sickly paled hands together, I remembered that was once a man, a father of two beautiful children, a husband of the most wonderful wife with silvery hair and violet eyes, a son of a peaceful kingdom as well as of a beloved king. Sadly, that was a lifetime ago, for now I am an acolyte of the scourge; an insignificant spell caster and summoner of the damned.

**XxXxX**

The Acolyte did not remember exactly how his mortal life had ended when his children and wife was butchered by the invading army in the final battle. He only remembered that when it did, he was offered a chance for revenge by the dark voice from beyond the mortal world. In his anguish and fear of the dark, he took it, but the promise it gave was nothing more than an illusion. His will was never his own the moment he sold his soul and be forever cursed. He felt nothing afterward. No hungers, nor desire, nor pains, nor sorrows. The only thing on his mind was the absolute loyalty to the darkness and the willingness to carry out each and every order that came forth.

It wasn't for naught, however. With the new life and power he was bestowed by the Lich King, he could bring forth from beyond the magnificent haunted structure of the scourge. In his many years of servitude, he had called forth power Necropolis from thin nothingness, erected mines from the ground to acquire the needed mineral within, resurrected corpses to create monstrosity that would have brought tormenting nightmare to those that gazed upon them.

As he wandered in search for something that resembled his master's divination, the surrounding snow thickened as the blizzard intensified. He felt the mortal affliction brought on by the cold in his body, but it did not warrant any rest so he continued onward without losing pace. A moaning voice from beyond the wall of wind was eventually captured by the ears under his black hood. Using it as guide through the shrouding storm, he approached the victim of the nature's fury slowly and carefully.

The black-haired man was having a difficult time from the rope binding around his arm as he stumbled into the snow when running for his life. His dark eyes stared shockingly at the new arrival that emerged from the threatening grayish mist. It was not who he was expecting, and the shakiness displayed by his body was not due to cold.

"Who…?" He asked with a cracking tone.

The acolyte examined at the man while circling him at distance. Several fletching of wooden shafts were protruding from the man's back while the arrow heads had pierced cleanly through the front at multiple locations, passing through several vital organs. The cold had slowed the blood flow, but the man was dying nonetheless. There was some strange familiarity from the man's face frame, but the acolyte could not put his hand on it.

"I am an acolyte of the scourge, and who are you, the one who will be with the damned?"

The black-haired man chuckled dejectedly. He believed this cloaked person with pale skin like those that had died was a form of delusion his mind conjured up; a spirit sent forth by the old gods to collect him on his journey to the afterlife. "I am Jon Snow. Since you are here, take me to my father."

Without the dark voice dictating his mind and will, the acolyte began to reclaim a small glimpse of his former self while he watched the mortal behavior with interest. Enraged shouting from beyond the curtain of snow caught his attention briefly before he returned his cold dead eyes back to the man. "Is that the enemies you must defeat?"

"Ha… what…?" Jon Snow questioned as his vision became hazy.

"No… yes," Jon mumbled lowly before he finally collapsed on the snow from his fatal wounds. With his apparent death, the Acolyte immediately retreated from the spot and hid away from view. He saw a group came forth from beyond the snowstorm. From the attire they adorned, they appeared to be humans archers. One of them, a woman, checked over the corpse to make sure the man was dead. With visible dismay, she yelled at her entourage before stomping off in the direction they all came from. The rest of the men conversed with each other for a few lines in annoyance before running off after her.

The Acolyte did not know what had happened between them and their victim, but the hunters didn't seemed like they wished to kill the man. After they were gone while the surrounding snowstorm intensified, dropping both visibility and temperature sharply, the acolyte went to check on the corpse once more. Jon Snow was indeed dead as all bodily function of a living person had ceased. Rubbing the blood from the corpse across his fingertips as he felt something magical, he tasted it and widened his eyes in surprise.

"You are not, Jon Snow, but your will shall be done," the Acolyte announced cryptically with a micro joyful expression. Using all his strength – which wasn't much – he taxingly dragged the corpse away toward an abandoned village he passed through before. There was no gold mine nearby and he was not strong enough to harvest the needed timber from the dying woods. He dropped the frozen corpse in the center of the village and looked at each building thoughtfully. There were many of them, but they were not very valuable individually.

"A Ghoul or two would be useful right about now, but I will do with what I have," he said as he approached one of them. Waving his hands along the air before it, green eerie glow enveloped the limbs. A magical circle materialized on the ground with the building in its dead center. Ghostly streams of energy swirled around the structure before it sank into the ground and vanished from the world. With the task accomplished, the acolyte moved onto the next one and continued to repeat the process. He reclaimed one structure after another for the little raw material they had.

The abandoned buildings provided much more timbers than wealth, but both were of sufficient quantity when the acolyte checked the stock once everything in sight was dematerialized. He then approached the corpse for one last examination before summoning an **_Altar of Darkness _**nearby. It was a mystical building of the scourge to revive slain leader – heroes – of the damned as long as there were sufficient gold and timbers. Sadly, he only had enough for the altar itself, but thankfully, the first hero cost nothing.

Once the ominous building was erected in the emptied clearing, which only took less than a minute to do; he dragged the corpse onto its bloody steps toward the skeleton statue seated on the throne with pillar of flames on either side. Beneath its feet was an empty sacrificial pool. Drawing as much blood from the body with the magical knife he had, the Acolyte began his chant with repeated hands motions as the air shimmered with infused magical energy. Not everyone could be resurrected as one of the heroes of the damned, but he was sure that this person could from the lineage alone.

Streams of green ghostly energy swirled around the building before entering the corpse as the acolyte finished the required incantation. The servant of the damned waited patiently for the lifeless body to twitch. As soon as the newly resurrected **_Death Knight_** opened his glowing eyes, the acolyte spoke up as he now had a master to serve; his purpose regained.

"Where shall your will be done?"

"Huh?" Jon Snow muttered with confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Golds (Wealth) and Timbers are the only needed to erect any building in the game. Acolyte, the weakest unit that summoned them, can reclaim building for the materials as long as it is abandoned or under control. The first hero is free of charge from the Altar of Darkness. I don't know the lore so I'll ignore it for now, at least until the burning legion arrives. Let's the conquest begins!


	2. Death Knight (Part 1)

**Voices in the Dark **(GameofThronesxWarcraft)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**Warning: **Your favorite character's death might be gruesome. ^-^b

* * *

><p><strong>=[Death Knight]=<br>(Part 1)**

"I can't feel the snow, why can't I feel the snow?" Jon asked with anger as his palms pressed against the cold substance that was abundant in the North, his home. Letting them fall between his pale fingers, he reflected on what the cloaked person had said when he saw the light of day again. With ankle deep in the icy flakes, he rushed through the woods in desperation before leaning his shoulder against a tree as he looked back at the trail he left behind.

He turned forward and saw the same thing. Snow stretches on for miles.

Dejected, he lowered his head and examined his chest. The arrows that Ygritte had shot him with were still there. Irons for heads glittering in light provided by the descending sun. He grabbed one of them and yanked it out along with the fletching end from the other side.

There was no pain whatsoever. He felt nothing as he pushed his finger into the gaping hole that pierced right through his lungs. With hysterical laughter, he pulled each one of the arrow out with carelessness, flicking them all around the snow before cowering in depression. "What am I now?"

"You are a death knight, an agent of the damned," replied the calmed voice nearby. Jon cocked his head back and saw the cloaked and hooded man with thick blue scarf covered half of his face, leaving only the upper portion where the dead eyes located. The Acolyte, as he introduced himself as, stood silently and patiently, unwavering in the chilling air of the coming night.

Jon shouted with fury: "Damned… I'm damned! By the Gods, why didn't you let me die!?"

"You have been granted life because you are worthy of leading the Scourge," the acolyte answered confidently. A small mysterious smile formed under the thick scarf as he glanced around the woods in details. The darkness of the night was creeping in slowly while he noticed several things hidden within.

Jon didn't know what the word dreadful Scourge actually meant in context, but he didn't like the sound of it one bit. It seemed like the paled man had wished him to lead some sort of nonexistence army to create chaos.

"Lead the scourge to what purpose?"

"To bring death to this land," the Acolyte answered truthfully. There was no need to lie even if the newly resurrected knight refused carry out the task. Death will follow an agent of the damned, hounding him endlessly until he gave in into the temptation.

No one can escape its calling, and even though he could no longer hear the dark voice in the corner of his mind, his purpose remained the same. The Acolyte continued, dismissing the horrid expression on the young knight's face. "There are numerous restless souls in these woods. It would be wise to use them to meet our goal, master. But to do so, a Temple of the Damned must be erected. Shall I summon one with the resource I have collected?"

"Master…" Jon muttered, seemingly confused about these strange words. He looked around him and noticed eerie faint glowing wisps floating around the silence trees. He didn't notice them before, but they became clearer now in the descending darkness. Spirits, he immediately surmised. This was beyond his comprehension. He was actually seeing the restless soul of those that had died a violent death while their body desecrated. Fear crept into his heart as he pondered if they were always around, watching and waiting. Joy immediately replaced that as he could still feel something like a distressing emotion in his current state.

Seemingly accepted who he had become for now, he returned his gaze to the Acolyte. "What is your name?"

"An Acolyte has no name," the Acolyte replied. He did have a name, but it was unnecessary for someone as low as him.

"That will not do," Jon said. "A person must have a name. Even a bastard has a last name."

The Acolyte paused. "Then I will be called Acolyte, master. That is sufficient for now."

Jon Snow could not helped by feel the cursed man had intentionally hiding something from him. His own father was the same so he had practice at detecting them.

"How long will that takes? I mean building this Temple of the Damned," Jon asked, deciding to play along for now. His only priority was to return to the Wall as quickly as possible to warn the Night Watch about the incoming assault from Mance Rayder with a hundred thousand wildlings along with giants and mammoths. Fear then crept back into his being as he pondered what his sworn brothers of the Night Watch would do once he returned alone.

'Dead, all dead, and I am too,' Jon thought as he could see their faces when he returned to Castle Black at the Wall. They would not accept him for who he had become; an agent of death.

"Summoning, master, and it will only take a few minutes," the acolyte answered. The building was not built, but rather summoned from nothingness in exchange for raw materials. "I can summon the temple faster if I have help from my fellow acolytes, but I can't call them at the moment. I have reclaimed the available resource from the surrounding to build Crypt in order to **_summon_** Ghoul so more lumbers can be added to the stockpile, but I was unable to. I do not know the reason why as of yet so for now, you must harvest corpses to **_spawn_** them instead. They will not be as durable and strong as the summoned one."

Disgust filled Jon's paled face at the suggestion of taking corpses and converting them into monsters while the Acolyte pondered why he was doing thing on his own without expressed permission. Usually, he let the master decided what to do next, but without the darkness dominating his will, he felt he should accomplish the mundane task of establishing a stronghold for the young knight.

"I'm not harvesting corpses to make ghouls, whatever they are," Jon growled angrily and walked away into the night. He wasn't sure where he was, but from the landscape, he had some idea which direction he should go.

Acolyte – as it was his name now – watched the retreating form of the man carefully. It seemed like Jon Snow had not accepted the truth as of yet. Mumbling something to himself before Acolyte called out.

"Shall I get the Scourge ready before your return?"

The statement had stopped Jon in his track. Acolyte was certain he would return, and in that moment he felt foolish for leaving like that as a plethora of scenarios ran through his mind. How would he explain the gaping holes on his body or the paleness of his skin and glowing reddish eyes? Was he a white walker? Was he the very enemy that the Night Watch swore to protect the realm against? It did not seem so.

'I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come,' ran through his mind. It was the last line of the oath he had sworn before a heart tree as tradition of the Night Watch demanded.

"Life," Jon mumbled as life was only reserved to those that lived. He had died so logically, he was freed from his oath. Saddened by the thought, the bastard son of the late Eddard Stark pressed his back against another tree. "I can't return to Castle Black. They would not believe any of my words and likely attack me on sight."

"Yes, they would, master," Acolyte said. "For the dead and the living do not get along."

"Am I the demon that haunted the land since time of the first men?"

The Acolyte took a moment to contemplate since he did not have all the information necessary to make a judgment, but he understood enough in the context. "Only you and I are those that walked with the damned. If there are demons then they took shall fall before the might of the Scourge."

Jon sighed as it was a good enough answer. "The Scourge… it's an army isn't it?" He asked, thinking of an alternative to uphold his honor to the Night Watch.

"The Scourge means an undead army," the Acolyte answered.

Jon didn't like the word undead, but an army was an army. "How many men… creatures are in it?"

The Acolyte thought for a few seconds as his master was a novice on the matter of importance. He would have to explain and teach the young knight many things before they could carry out their. "As many as you can handle, master. Each creature under your command required a certain amount of dominance to control safely or they will go rogue. Currently, you have the maximum of thirty dominance points. Ghouls, the weakest ground unit, needed two dominance points each. You can control up to fifteen without any of them defying your will. As you grow in power, you will able to command much more."

"Fifteen against thousands," Jon muttered with a frown. Mance's army was in the tens of thousands even if they were not well equipped and trained like those of the Seven Kingdoms. The shock of undead monster attacking them would wear off in seconds before they retaliate. The dead could still be killed as he had torched back at Castle Black. He needed more than fifteen to stop the wilding from attacking the Wall and invading the Seven Kingdoms. Winterfell would fall as his half-brother, Robb Stark, was busy engaging the Lannister further South while his sisters was in their possession.

"How do I grow in power?"

"By gaining more experience in battle, master. Killing your enemies with your rune-blade will make your power grows," Acolyte said and tried to detect where the sword had gone since it was not wielded at the moment. He also noticed there was no magical glow around the young death knight like it should.

"You have not unlocked your first ability, master. There are four to choose from. I suggest **_Death Coil_** or **_Unholy Aura_**. Death coil will allow you to harm and even kill any of your opponents while Unholy Aura makes units under your command stronger and more durable."

Jon took a couple of minute to take in the information and unraveled its meaning. "I'm assuming rune-blade is my weapon of choice? A sword, perhaps?"

"Yes, a rune-blade is the symbol of power," Acolyte replied. "Just call out its name and it will come to you wherever it may be. It cannot be destroyed as long as you remain, and as long the Altar stood erect, you will never fall."

Jon nodded as he already knew what the Altar of Darkness could do. If he was to fall in battle, his body can be brought back there to revive again at the cost of gold and lumbers. He wasn't sure why it cost gold and lumbers to resurrect a person, but he pondered how much gold it would cost to revive a Lannister. Their body weight in gold was a possibility.

Leaving the support of the tree and took the acolyte's advice, Jon called out with his hand up.

"Rune-blade! Ah? Come to me?" He stood there like an idiot while the howling wind answered his summoned. The acolyte chuckled before coughing as he'd never done something like that before.

Jon frowned. A thought ran through his mind as his weapon was obviously wasn't called that. Rune-blade was a general name, and he probably wasn't the only death knight in existence. A number of possible names went through his mind, but one stood out among the rest as it was given to him by Lord Commander, Jeor Mormont, after saving the man's life against a moving corpse.

"Longclaw," Jon Snow muttered as his dominant hand emanated a pulse of magical energy. As called by the owner, the requested sword materialized in the air from wherever it was as a whispering voice of intruded his mind. The powerful entity asked him to grab hold of the handle and accept who he was wholly. Like a puppet on string, Jon did as requested hesitantly. The instant he did, the bastard sword made of Valyrian steel glowed brightly with magical runes while the wolf's head hilt howling as if it was alive.

Jon Snow examined the ominous glowing blade with indifferent. He thought he would feel guilty for turning the bastard sword into a cursed weapon since it was an ancestral long sword of House Mormont, but he was wrong. He felt nothing as if his morality was stripped away. Feeling stronger with the sword in his possession once more, Jon holstered the weapon on this back with a makeshift leather scabbard before paying attention to the acolyte again.

"You mentioned four. What are the other two abilities?"

"The last two are **_Death Pact_** and **_Animate Dead_**. With Death Pact, you can convert the creature under your command to heal any wounds you may have while Animate Death resurrect corpses around you and place them under your command without using dominance points, but they will fall apart if enough time had passed. Each of the skills has a degree of mastery. As you grow stronger, your mastery will increase and become more effective. Death Coil could kill multiples targets instantly, creatures under your command becomes much deadlier with Unholy Aura. Death Pact can even return you to full health and strength by consuming one of the creatures under your control while Animate Dead can revive more corpses simultaneously."

Jon thought for a moment before choosing Unholy Aura as his first skill since it was passive and will not drain his stamina to activate. A magical glowed appeared around him as he felt his wound was closing up slowly. With this kind of powers, he could take revenge on the Lannisters for wrongfully killing his father in King's Landing. He will butcher them all for what they had done. The motion of vengeance was pushed out of his mind with a vigorous headshake.

"How long does it take to make enough ghouls?"

"Within half an hour, but corpses are needed to spawn them. Multiple can spawn at the same time if there were more Crypt available. There are enough gold and lumbers to summon another Crypt, but I advised using them to summon a Temple of the Damned instead. The restless spirit around here could be converted into Banshee with the power of the Temple and be placed under your command at the cost of two dominance points each."

"Banshee?"

"Vengeful spirit that can curse and possess a weak willed individual," Acolyte replied. He would have elaborated further, but it would only confused the young knight as any restless spirit could be convert into a Banshee. "While they are weak and won't survive one clean strike, they're invisible to most people. Such ability makes them a good spy as long as they are not detected."

Jon thought for a few minutes as his mind developed new plans. It seemed like Banshee was more useful than Ghouls as he could have them take over Mance and ordered the man to stand down, but acolyte said they they could only take over weak minded individuals. Mance is not that kind of weak willed person.

"Summon the Temple and spawn some Banshee."

"I gladly obey," Acolyte responded as he returned to base along with his master. There was only four building upon the foul earth. Jon was in awe as a green magical circle appeared on the ground with bones like protrusion surrounding it. It twitched, swaying back and forth as a new building materialized in a minute that had passed. It was made of skull and bones with eerie greenish mist seeping out. The area filled with smell of rotting flesh immediately while the nearby woods died.

Jon Snow was speechless as the spirit around the forest was attracted toward the Temple once Acolyte said the spawning process had begun. He could hear the anguish screeching noise they made as the building sucked them in one by one. Minutes later, shrieking voice of an astral entity was heard as a Banshee was converted from the restless spirit. Each that came forth from Temple was hovering around it while shrieking vengefully.

"It is done," the Acolyte announced as the last one emerged. He was disappointed that they were not as strong as they would be, but since they were spawned from human spirits instead of elves so it was understandable. "Your will shall be their doing, master. They are eager for your command."

Jon tested out his dominance as he pointed at the tree lines while exerting his control. The fifteen Banshees obeyed the mental command and flew toward that spot before hovering around it, seemingly waiting for new orders.

After watching the young Knight played around with them, Acolyte suggested of using them on scattered wildling scattered around the area to see how well they would do. The corpses of the wildling could be used to spawn Ghouls afterward. Seeing how they were going to attack the Wall and killed all of his sworn brothers, Jon had no problem of killing them and depleting Mance's numbers.

**XxXxX**

The wildling camp was in chaos while their leader, Mance Rayder, was shock to find his brethren were slaughtering each other like some sort of feral animals. Around few dozens of his men had gone completely insane and started slashing, smashing and stabbing everyone in sight with whatever weapon they were holding or could find. On his command, they were put down with a barrage of arrows with shock on their faces. It did not end there, however. The archers then grunted in pain as if they could not control themselves before firing arrows at the rest.

Overviewing the camp was a man cladded in black heavy full body armor with a spiky helmet that only revealed his glowing crimson eyes. The armor was crafted after a **_Graveyard_** was summoned to house corpses for later use. The building doubled up as a haunted workshop, producing weapons and armors if needed. Ghouls also used the place to drop off the lumbers they cut down in the forest.

"They cannot detect the Banshee, master," the Acolyte said. The humans of this world were much more technologically inferior to that of those he knew. They also lacked magical prowess, thus the ability to detect invisible units when it mattered the most. "And as long as the Banshee evacuate the body before it was put down then they could repeat the process again."

Jon nodded in agreement as he watched the battle closely from his position. He oddly felt nothing when seeing the bloodshed below while Longclaw glowed ominously in his hand. "Some have died because they were not quick enough to vacate the body. This tactic will not work against the knights of the Seven Kingdoms, but with each man felled by us, our numbers will only grow."

"Yes, master, for the Scourge is numberless, and death will only makes us stronger," Acolyte said with a genuine smile beneath the scarf. The death knight had grown strong in the last few days to the point that he could command almost fifty Banshee or Ghouls at once.

"With the wealth we gained from their camp, we can summon more structure and improve the overall ability. We can invade the Kingdoms beyond the wall once we have stronger units at our disposals," Acolyte continued.

He then shivered as the menacing and glowing eyes of the death knight glared at him. Jon narrowed them in annoyance before returning them back to the battle below. "Can my father be resurrected if you have access to his corpse?"

"Not everyone can become an agent of the damned, master," Acolyte answered humbly. "But if his spirit is as strong as you have implied then there is a great chance he could be resurrected as one. If not, his body will still be useful."

"Either way he will serve," Jon said as Acolyte nodded. "They will all serve."

"I will join in the battle," Jon added before leaping off into the air. He ran down the cliff's side with inhuman speed and strength while Acolyte watched him on. Acolyte wasn't a combat unit so he didn't need to get in harm way.

Once the Death Knight reached the camp, he unleashed a half a dozen of slashes with Longclaw in a split second. The cursed blade cut through men and leather armor like a knife through butter, shocking everyone with the spray of blood and butcher body. The glowing magical energy around him had greatly enhanced all the possessed wildings as they gathered around him.

"What kind of monster are you?" Mance asked as Jon ignored him and paid attention at Ygritte, who had her bow drawn and pointed at him. She was still beautiful even though she had killed him during his escape in order to return to the Night Watch after learning what Mance had in mind.

Jon smiled that he still feels something in his cold dead heart when he gazed upon her. He pointed the rune-blade at the girl as he remembered the line she had told him in the same tone of voice. "All men must die, Ygritte."

Ygritte widened her eyes in surprise as she made out the familiar voice behind the complicated onyx helmet. It was deeper than usual, but it was the same as she remembered it. "Crow? Jon?"

"… but do all men stayed dead?" Jon added to the line. Ygritte was speechless as he paid attention to Mance, the King beyond the Wall.

"Your Grace," he began like he first met the man, but this time, no wildlings who heard it laughed. Jon knew Mance only wanted to save his people from the dreaded White Walkers and their animated corpses called Wights. "The dead walks this land, but all shall fall before the might of the Scourge. I am a Death Knight of the damned, and I will not allow you to invade the South. I will give you this one chance and this one chance only. Return back further north where you came from or perish here with all your people. One way or another, you shall serve."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Dominance points are equivalent to foods in game. I'm not going to call it foods in the context of the story because it sounds stupid. There's no upkeep for units or anything like that.


End file.
